


[Podfic] Sunlight

by Akaihyou, minnapods (minnabird), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Imperial Academy Bunk Beds, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: "Which is to say I think that Thrawn chilling in front of a sun lamp every morning is a totally valid headcanon." -- tumblr user xenoarcana
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936485) by [anthean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/pseuds/anthean). 



[Link to download on archive.org!](https://archive.org/details/sunlight_anthean)

This podfic was read by Pata (narrator), Akaihyou (Eli), and minnabird (Thrawn), and edited by minnabird. Cover art also by minnabird.


End file.
